Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the main character of Littlest Pet Shop. An aspiring fashion artist who along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Big City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then she has been coming to the Littlest Pet shop trying to help the animals and keep the pet shop from shutting down. Blythe is voiced by Asleigh Ball. Personality Blythe is a friendly, caring girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her when they were critisizing her and her style and ideas, which is why she turned them down for more decent, friendly people. It is a little easy to frustrate her but she normally keeps a calm and cool head. When it comes to Brittany and Whittany she tends to sarcastically speak to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in anyway she can, as well as design them cute outfits! Now she loves her mysterious ability and seems to love animals even more-so then before! Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, about waist length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute acessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Originally/in the pilot, Blythe was depicted to wear a blue t-shirt with golden necklace and a multi-layer peach-pink skirt with belt and a layer of deep blue along the bottom. She also wore a pink-peach headband with markings on it, pantyhose with dark spots, and black shoes. But due to her fashion designing she often sports a new appearance in every episode. Other Outfits *Spy outfit consisting of a black cap, black khapri-pants, elbow length shirt, and matching boots. Her hair was worn straight down. *A blue shirt worn over a gray dress with dark gray line detailing, black bracelet, plain gray pantyhose, and black flats. Her hair was worn down and wavy, and also had a blue bow on the side. *For her fashion show, Blythe wore her hair in braided pigtails worn with small tan bubble pieces. Her outfit consisted of a gray tanktop worn with teal-blue elbow length jacket, black short-shorts with colorful hearts all over them and a plain belt. Her boots were almost knee length and pink. *A purple-blue T-shirt with gold necklace and almost knee length peach-orange skirt. Along with pantyhose with star markings, and black shoes. Her hair was worn in a short ponytail. *On the hub website, Blythe wears a pink T-shirt, khaki-green jeans, multiple pink bracelets and her hair is worn in braided pigtails held with pink pieces and a reddish flower in her hair. *Another Hub outfit consists of Blythe with wavy hair worn with a red bow, a red long sleeved shirt with double gold necklaces and jean shorts with a brown belt. Quotes Trivia Gallery Blythe_Baxter.jpg LPS101 Still3.jpg|Meeting the Biskits lps-image3-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image4-101-570x420.jpg lps-image2-102-570x420.jpg young blythe.png|Young Blythe LPS_004_06-570x420.jpg|It was all I could find. LPS_004_08-570x420.jpg|Rescue pets mission failed. lps-s1-ep07-image03_570x420.jpg|Be yourself Lps-s1-ep07-image06 570x420.jpg|Blythe's new look. Dumb Dumbwaiter.jpg Russell Up Some Fun.jpg Mean Isn't Your Color.jpg Penny for your Laughs.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg|Meeting the pets. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans